Into the future - Harrison Wells (Eobard Thawne)
by LoveInTheDark
Summary: When the man you love, turns out to be your friends biggest enemy. (one shot)


I just found out my boyfriend, Harrison Wells, was the man we've been hunting this past year, he was the man that killed Barry's mother, he was the man that wanted us all dead, mostly Barry. His name was Eobard Thawne.  
I loved this man ever since i met him, the fact that he was in a wheelchair didn't matter to me, i loved him no matter what. It took him a long time to tell me he had feelings for me, but when he finally did, i couldn't be happier and we were actually thinking about taking the next step into our relationship, when Barry revealed to me that he found out Harry was actually named Eobard. At first i didn't want to believe him, how could he be the Reverse Flash if he was in a wheelchair? and why would he help us if he was eventually going to kill us? But the evidence kept piling up, and i couldn't deny it anymore.  
I decided to confront him with it.

"Harry, can we talk for a moment, please?" i asked. "It's very important."

"You're not pregnant or anything, right?" he asked.

Why would he even think about pregnancy right now? I walked over to him, only to find him in his study. I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "Thank goodness i'm not pregnant." i said. "Who would want to have a kid with such an evil man like you?" Harry looked up, thinking i was joking, but when he saw the serious look on my face, he took a deep breath. He looked down, he probably knew what i was talking about.

"Should i call you Eobard now?" i wondered. "Are you going to kill me now that i know about all this?"

Harry stood up from his wheelchair, and took off his glasses, staring into my eyes. "Please..." he started.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." i said. "Was this really your plan? using me to get closer to Barry?" i asked.

Harry approached me, he had a very uneasy aura around him, now that i knew who he really was he seemed like a stranger to me. "It was never my plan to fall in love with anyone, and for the longest time i believed i couldn't love." he said. "But then i met you."  
He was close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. I looked away from him, and bit my lower lip. He was so hard to resist, his soft, raspy voice. He bright blue eyes, i had a hard time looking away from him.  
"I know you must hate me now, but it would never change the way i feel about you." he whispered.

"So are you still planning on killing us...? killing Barry?" i wondered.

"I have to kill Barry." Harry said. "That's what i came here for, but i would never harm you."

"What about Cisco? Caitlin?" i asked. "Did they ever mean something to you?"

"Cisco was like a son to me, a son i've never had." he said. "But if he gets in my way, i have no choice but to harm him."

I shook my head. "I want you out of the house, now." i said. "I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore, i can't live with someone that forms a threat for me or my friends."

"You're not serious about this, are you?" Harry placed a finger under my chin, and pushed my head up a little, so i would look straight into his eyes. "After everything we've been through."  
I could feel the tears burn from the corners of my eyes, looking into his eyes i saw flashes of the past few months with him. How happy he made me, all of our romantic little moments together and the sweet things he told me.  
I pushed him away from me, and left the room.

"If you're not leaving, then i will." i said.

"You're not going anywhere." his voice became a little more agressive. He followed me and grabbed me by the wrist. He then pushed me against the wall with my arms up, and looked me in the eye. "I love you, please don't leave me." he begged. "I'm nothing without you."

I couldn't help but burst out into tears. I had to be strong and i had to deny my love for him, he was a killer, i shouldn't be with a guy like that.  
"Please." he begged. "Think about everything we went through together."

"They're all just vague memories now." i said, softly. "I feel like i'm in this nightmare that i can't wake up from, what happend to my sweet, loving boyfriend?"

"He's still here..." he whispered. "I'm still here... Just because i hate Barry doesn't mean i can't love." he said.

"I need to go see the others." i said.

Harry pushed me against the wall one more time. "I know you still love me, those feelings can't just disappear overnight." he was right, but i had to hide my feelings from him, maybe then they would go away.  
"Let me remind you of what we had..." Harry cupped my cheeks, and pulled me closer. I knew his kisses would make me weak, when i would feel his lips on mine all i could think about was fireworks going off.  
Just like that, i felt his soft lips on mine, and i couldn't help but closing my eyes. He was a horrible man, but i loved him so much. I got to know him as a good man, a man that taught me a lot about science.  
I placed my hands on his arms, and kissed him back. I could feel Harry smiling against my lips, and the kiss intensified. My hands went to his chest, and ran up and down his body. I had to touch him, i had to feel him, i had to taste him. I pushed him back, and led him to our bedroom, while kissing.

"I hate you." i whispered against his lips, as i crawled on top of his lap.

"I love you too, baby." he said, as he ripped my shirt off my body.

"Any ideas on how to stop Thawne?" Barry asked as he walked into the Cortex.

"I think i might know a solution." i said. "We have to send him back to the future, it's the only way the both of you will stay alive, and we can live on in peace."

"I know it must be hard for you, losing the man you love most." Barry placed a hand on my shoulder. "But we will be here for you."

I looked up and smiled. "Thank you but that won't be necessary, i've decided to go with him."

Barry frowned. "What!? after all he did to us, you're still with him?"

"I love him, Barry, i can't just stop loving him." i said. "We were meant to be, it's crazy but true." i stood up. "I won't be much of a help to you guys anyway, i'm just Harry's sidekick at the lab." i said. "You will find a good replacement."

"You are a part of our team." Barry said. "And who knows what happens to you in the future, you're probably dead."

"That might be the case." i said. "But i'm willing to give it a try. I'm going to miss you guys." i said.

"It's time..." Cisco said.

I walked over to Cisco, and pulled him in a hug. "I'm gonna miss our jokes." i said.

"Me too... please, be safe out there." Cisco whispered.

"Caitlin..." i said. "Thank you for everything." I wrapped my arms around my friend, and i swear i could hear her sob.

"Are you sure you want to do this? there's no going back once you step into that breach."

"I'm sure... it'll be much safer for you guys if he was gone, but i know i can't live without him, so i made this decision for myself."

I then walked over to Barry. He didn't seem too happy about my decision of leaving this Earth, and going into the future. "I don't know where you will end up, but if there's a version of us... please say hi." Barry said.

I smiled. "I will Barry, i promise." i hugged him. "Thank you for everything."

"Are you ready?" Harrison, in the yellow suit, asked. He was very impatient.

"As ready as i'll ever be." i said. I took his hand, and gave him one last look. Harry smiled at me.

"At least i get to be with the one woman that i love." he whispered. "And i promise you, if we get there alive, i'm gonna marry you."

A smile appeared on my face. "I would happily accept." i said.

"Into the future we go!" Harry said. He jumped into the breach, and pulled me along with him. Cisco, Caitlin and Barry watched us go, and watched the breach close. They couldn't quite believe that i was gone, and there was no way for me to ever return. They just hoped that wherever i would end up, i would be safe, and Harry would never, in a million years, put his hands on me.


End file.
